Venom
by DeathRace6000
Summary: "Hug your daughter again, Serenity. Kiss that unworthy husband of yours one last time. When my plans are complete, all of this will be indistinguishable from a nightmare you'll hardly recall."


**Venom**

"You're so lovely, that sometimes I forget you are poison."

The words embraced her from behind long before he himself had the chance to. Slithering down her spine like vipers, they left stinging traces of venom on her skin and her heart. Or perhaps it was the chill of the throne room—the one of Nemesis, for the Neo-Queen could never thrive in a place drowning in darkness—that left her with a familiar pain she knew all too well. Each one of the dreams was incomplete without that little detail; it was his way of reminding her that even her sleep-fabricated worlds were not safe from his scathing influence.

His demeanor was ever-changing unlike his motives, which had remained the same since he brought her to the room that very first time. That first time was forever etched in her mind; the way he devoured her with his eyes, and didn't even bother to touch her, for his arrogant delusions made him believe he would have a lifetime to feel her supple skin beneath his fingertips. Never had a man dare look upon the Queen with what could only be called a lascivious gaze.

Prince Demando was not one to conceal his desires, and exploited the fact that those very wants frightened her so. He conjured the most sensual stares without even needing to call upon his magic to achieve such a feat. The White Prince was a sorcerer who wielded emotions as his weapons; the rest of his magic was simply excess, and there for him to enjoy. His true dominance was displayed in how well he could manipulate the hearts of those around him.

Neo-Queen Serenity was not immune to his gift.

"Even when I remember, I still can't help but crave your presence." A ghost of a grin passed over his rigid features for a moment, before disappearing beneath the stony mask. "You are still just as divine in _my_ dreams."

The dreams were his, just like everything else was. He commanded the room in its opulence and had his influence ingrained in the very fiber of that reality. In some twisted way, even Serenity herself was merely a pawn in his hands during the hours of the night, for she was only a guest, while he was the domineering master of the house. Because she knew this, Serenity kept quiet as he lounged on his throne of black crystal with his elegance that reeked of boredom. Demando pretended to focus his attention elsewhere, but she was not oblivious to his eyes of violet that crawled in a frenetic manner over her body.

While he knew many of her fears, she was only aware of one of his, for Demando was an expert at smoothing every inch of emotion over with a facade of glass that hardly wavered. Her disappearance was the only thing that frightened him, and so he selfishly kept her from her pleasant dreams, for as long as her hatred (another form of attention) was geared towards him, his sanity would remain intact.

The things Demando would do to capture her attention...

He was as childish as a young boy in that manner; always wanting eyes on him. The members of his clan worshiped the ground he walked upon and abandoned every desire to see his plans come into fruition. They so benevolently set aside their personal qualms for the Prince they loved; the very Prince who had become so intoxicated by a woman out of his reach. The Black Moon Clan ran around in his palm as insignificant pawns, thinking they meant the world to a Prince who was only focused on seizing his opponent's Queen. Again, he showed mastery over emotional manipulation. He groomed and stroked the egos of his followers, coaxed them into submission, and when they could only think of him alone, he spent his days drunk on the fantasies of power and a golden-haired goddess he lusted for.

Demando claimed he loved her.

"Tomorrow, I will attack your kingdom." He said at length. Her attention had wandered to other matters, and thus he felt the need to regain control of the unfolding events. It was his domain; his dream. When her cerulean eyes traveled back to the throne, where they rested upon the Prince with a mix of pity and fear, he continued. "Though you know this, darling Serenity, you will be unable to stop the swarm of destruction that will besiege your beautiful planet, _my reign of terror._"

She looked at him with such horror in her eyes, thinking that war was the worst of his plans. The notion made him want to chuckle, for warfare was merely the beginning. Things would only become more sinister as the plan wore on, and she more than anyone would feel the intensity of his goals. Payback, he thought, for every horrific event she had made him endure.

Serenity would relive an entire lifetime of suffering in a few measly hours as Demando broke her in the most beautiful of ways.

"It ends with you locked in a crystal chrysalis, cursed with a sleep not unlike death as your city falls to ruin around your tomb."

She finally spoke, doing her best to suppress the fear seeping into her tone. "This entire plan of yours seems counterproductive to your objectives."

Her words were an ice-pick that finally pierced the surface of the ice. His mask shattered, and the pieces one by one clattered softly to the floor as a grin unlike anything she had seen before spread on his thin lips. Demando rose from his throne and seemed to tower above all, though the back of his throne rose many feet above his head, and the pillars behind him dare not be lost in the competition of height. However, neither possessed the fierce power and arrogance of Prince Demando, so they were lost in the dull muddle of the room as he approached Serenity.

Those fearful eyes of pure cerulean saw only him as he took long, languid strides towards his eventual prize. Ecstatic was the only word that could come close to describing how he felt in that moment as her world was centered around him and everything that he would do. Very well on his way to smashing her hope, and he had hardly begun...

"You didn't let me finish." He purred, raising a finger to her slightly parted lips. "The past is not unreachable."

She gasped, knowing very well what he implied, yet he continued on to experience the satisfaction of watching the hope drain from her on account of his words alone. Demando had yet to wound her in the most malevolent ways, the ways he lusted to harm her. His arm found the gentle curve of her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, lowering his head to her own until their foreheads rested against one another's.

He exhaled a cloud of warm, alcohol-laced breath onto her panic-stricken face, watching with pleasure as the puff washed over her frowning lips. The White Prince would not kiss her just yet, for that was to be left for the moment in which he truly conquered all that was Neo-Queen Serenity. But the tease was just as delighting, for there no doubt existed a part of her that was driven mad by his games.

"You were once a young girl, Serenity. I _will _find you in your youth, woo you, and this future will change. There will be no Crystal Tokyo, no Sailor Senshi, and _no Endymion. _All that shall remain is you, I, and our moons."

"I would never fall for the likes of you." She spat with as much venom as he had in the beginning.

Expecting such an answer, he offered a saccharine smile that was as fake as her offers of peace. "Other methods can and will be employed if needed."

She too expected his answer, and readied a response of her own. Narrowing her sparking eyes, she glared furiously. "You would brainwash me to have your way?"

There was no need to answer such a question, for both monarchs knew that the depths of Demando's obsession had no bounds, and his means of obtaining his ideal future were held to the same standard. His fingertips merely found the underside of her chin, stroking the soft flesh, and imagining what things would be like when she begged for his kisses.

_When she begged for his love..._

The black crescent on his forehead gleamed, yearning to morph into his fearsome third eye. He suppressed the want, and continued to gorge himself on the fantasies of a Queen who loved only him. The woman he held in the moment was too far gone, and thus he kept himself from attempting to sway her to his side.

"Hug your daughter again, Serenity. Kiss that unworthy husband of yours one last time. When my plans are complete, all of this will be indistinguishable from a nightmare you'll hardly recall."

Demando claimed her lips with his own.

They were just one of the many things that would belong to him in the months to come.

**End**

This could potentially become a multi-chapter story, or remain a standalone one-shot. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this story. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
